041214-Beau-Nate
01:22 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 01:22 -- 01:22 CA: Hello Nate... 01:23 AC: sup? 01:23 CA: I wanted to ask you what you think on the topic of fighting this queen... 01:23 CA: since you are our heaviest hitter... 01:24 AC: well, I'm always, ready to smash some faces 01:24 CA: Well yes, but how?... 01:24 CA: Do you think the queen will be the same size as kelly, or around that?... 01:24 CA: Or will she be giant, like out of an rpg... 01:25 AC: I'm gonna, go with big 01:25 CA: Yes, preparing for the worst would be best... 01:25 AC: hopefully slow though 01:25 CA: Of course, blocking of her guards are first priority... 01:26 AC: ehh, didn't kelly say something, about a hivemind? 01:27 CA: Exactly, if we attack her, all the guards in the city will know... 01:28 AC: then we, better kill the queen, quickly 01:28 CA: Depends on how much power she has... 01:28 CA: That may not be possible... 01:29 CA: unless we super boost you to deliver a huge crushing attack... 01:30 AC: yeah, too many, possibilities 01:30 AC: why I'm, not really one, to plan 01:30 CA: We can only plan so much when we know so little, so be prepared for the worst, hope for the best I guess... 01:31 CA: Well, I have to do what I can, to help this team... 01:32 AC: yeah, we all need, to pull our weights 01:33 CA: Which reminds me, if you speak to Ryspor for any reason, tell him to reconsider what I've said... 01:34 AC: I doubt, I'll be talking, to that asshole, anytime soon 01:34 CA: Because, long story short, he's been cursed by the sea witch of his world... 01:34 CA: Oh dear, what happened?... 01:34 AC: yeah, Doir told me, I laughed 01:34 AC: went behind, my back 01:34 CA: I would too if he wasn't one of the only competent persons on his team... 01:35 CA: I see... 01:35 AC: tried to shove, Doir off on me, despite it being, a shitty idea 01:35 CA: What?... 01:37 AC: said that Doir, would be good, at helping me, with my problem 01:37 AC: despite Doir, being the one, who sets me off 01:38 AC: seems it, was only to, try and squash, his own feeling, for Doir 01:38 CA: That is rather shallow of him... 01:39 AC: yeah 01:39 AC: to be honest, I doubt anyone, could help anyways 01:40 CA: I believe I've extended an offer myself, and I'm willing to offer it again... 01:42 AC: I don't know 01:43 AC: I think, what I need is, professional help 01:44 CA: I wonder if a professional mental health doctor made it into the game... 01:45 AC: unlikely, unless you know, any teenagers that could, have gone to medical school 01:46 CA: then I may be one of the closest to proffesional alive... 01:47 AC: guess I'm, screwed then 01:47 AC: no offense 01:47 CA: None taken *she says, letting out a small chuckle*, Even if I'm the closest, I'm still very far from it... 01:49 AC: you got, a plan? 01:49 CA: Depends, it's the only thing I'm good at... 01:50 AC: then lets, hear it 01:51 CA: You lived in the woods yes? Hunting animals for food, the only person you spoke to in person was your father?... 01:52 AC: I used to, go into town, every once in a while, to deliver meat, but otherwise yes 01:54 CA: Then I believe, your condition derives from a lack of social experience. It would have been easy to snuff out when you were young, but because of the lack of social communication, either no one realized, or no one cared, about your condition, so it was left to grow, taking root in your brain... 01:55 CA: How much did you interact with your father?... 01:57 AC: a good deal, I'd say, after I turned six 01:57 CA: Did he know about your condition?... 01:58 AC: probably not, seeing as I kinda, wandered off, when I was three, got lost in the woods, for a few years 01:59 CA: Oh... 01:59 CA: So that's probably were it stemmed from, you were exposed to a feral enviroment at a very young age, and a few years is a very long time for a three year old... 02:00 AC: yep, raised by wolves, or something 02:01 CA: Ok, on the the next part... 02:01 CA: Do you know what triggers your episodes?... 02:02 AC: anger, mostly 02:02 AC: sometimes fear 02:02 CA: What ammount is enough to trigger it?... 02:03 CA: Like would a minor annoyance or a jumpscare website trigger it? Or a life and death situation?... 02:04 AC: dunno, not exactly in the, best state of mind, when it occurs 02:04 AC: never tried, to induce one, either 02:07 CA: hmm... 02:07 AC: hmm? 02:07 CA: I wonder, we know that what happened with Aura was enough to trigger it... 02:08 CA: Do you remember what happens during your episodes?... 02:09 AC: just flashes, nothing concrete 02:09 CA: I see... 02:09 CA: ((brb)) 02:10 CA: When speaking to us, you refered to us as colors, and kept on speaking about your "happy"... 02:11 CA: From what I could tell, "Happy" refered to the feeling "pink" or Aura gave you... 02:12 AC: yeah, I know, I can read my own messages 02:12 CA: You accused Doir of stealing your happy, from what happened with the dance, and I think Rilset may have had a hand in what happened ... 02:13 CA: To be fair Nate, I'm half going over what I know for my own sake... 02:13 AC: why would, you say that? 02:13 CA: Is it not customary to gather your thoughts before giving a diagnosis?... 02:13 CA: I am reviewing everything I know about your condition, and seeing what I can do to help... 02:13 AC: no, I mean, about Rilset 02:15 CA: Oh, well It's just a theory, but I think that may have been confusion between the two "greys" of our group... 02:15 CA: since you mentioned speaking to grey, and eating people... 02:15 CA: plus that whole "dear" business... 02:15 AC: I've only talked, to him once, and that was for the codes for the, electro-nets 02:16 CA: Fair enough... 02:16 AC: and that was, my end of, the deal 02:17 CA: I wonder if there's anything TO do that wouldn't involve medications... 02:17 CA: or hypnotism... 02:18 AC: nothing, but that's probably not effective 02:19 CA: In an emergency, I have painkillers I could use to knock you out, but I'd rather avoid that... 02:21 CA: perhaps you have another episode, you should try and write down your thoughts... 02:21 AC: good luck, getting that, to happen 02:22 CA: What are your plans if you have another episode?... 02:22 AC: dunno, not exactly in control, at that point 02:26 CA: Hmm... 02:27 CA: Perhaps the only hope is to gain more self-control, and stop yourself when you feel yourself slipping into an episod... 02:27 CA: *episode... 02:28 CA: Don't let your fear and anger control you, and control them instead... 02:28 AC: that's, not going to, be easy 02:29 CA: No it won't, but I'll be there to help for the most of it... 02:30 CA: until one of us get sent to another team that is, but by then, hopefully you will be able to do it yourself... 02:30 AC: guess it's better, than nothing 02:32 CA: Most things are... 02:33 AC: truth 02:36 CA: Anyway, I will leave you be for now, I have to speak with the others, farewell... 02:36 AC: see ya 02:36 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 02:36 --